L'Héritier et la Gardienne
by Emmaliana
Summary: L’Héritier et la Gardienne reviennent du monde des morts après la résurrection de Lord Voldemort pour que la Prophétie aboutisse. Seulement personne n’était au courant de leur existence et de leur retour, quelle sera la réaction de ceux qui les ont aimé ?
1. Chapter 1

**Le Blabla d'Ivana :** Hello à tous ! Je me lance dans un truc de ouf ! J'essayerais de finir cette fic pour une fois mais ça risque d'être long ! En ce moment, j'ai tendance à me lasser vite mais comme il s'agit d'une fic HP, je vais essayer ! lol

**Disclaimer :** Ben c'est juste une histoire fictive écrite par une fan (d'où le mot fanfic mdr) Tout appartient donc a JKR (ben oui, c'est pas moi qui vais tué Sirius --) **ATTENTION : UNIVERS ALTERNATIF !** (cf plus bas mdr)

**L'histoire (justement) :** Tout ce passe après le Tome 4, HP et la Coupe de Feu mais beaucoup d'éléments du Tome 5 et 6 seront intégrés pour que ça tienne la route et que JKR ne me fasse pas un procès mdr Vous n'allez pas tout comprendre dans ce chapitre (tout comme le protagoniste principal lol) c'est normal, j'ai mis plus de chose dans le deuxième !

**Résumé :** L'Héritier et la Gardienne reviennent du monde des morts après la résurrection de Lord Voldemort pour que la Prophétie aboutisse. Seulement personne n'était au courant de leur existence et de leur retour, quelle sera la réaction de ceux qui les ont aimé ? Fanfic HP univers alternatif.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle Chance**

Une bourrasque de vent frola le sol, balayant les hautes herbes d'une immense plaine. Le ciel était bleu, sans aucun nuage perturbateur à l'horizon. C'était un été paisible dans la vallée de l'Ecosse Profonde. La paix et la sérénité y régnées sans aucune crainte. Seulement, le futur lui n'était jamais prévu. Les ondes du Destin étaient trop perturbées par l'affluence du Mal qui gagnait l'autre côté du Pays. Mais…Il y avait toujours un « Mais ».

Le vent força de nouveau la poussière à se soulever dans les airs et un groupement de merles s'envola en entendant un gémissement plaintif. Un homme était allongé sur le sol d'un chemin caillouteux et poussiéreux. Le soleil aveuglant le réveillait peu à peu, gesticulant de droite à gauche. Il finit par ouvrir ses yeux noisette et regarda de sa vision floue les brins d'herbe se pliaient sous la force de l'air venteux. Il releva difficilement sa tête et tâtonna le sol en quête de sa paire de lunettes rondes. Il ne trouva que des cailloux. Irrité, il s'assit et observa autour de lui. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il se leva et épousta ses vêtements et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns déjà ébouriffés à l'origine.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, un sentiment de déjà vu parcourut maladroitement son esprit. Qu'est ce qui se passait réellement ?

« Bonjour James. » Fit une voix féminine et légèrement âgée.

L'homme se tourna précipitamment en entendant son prénom. Il aperçut difficilement la silhouette d'une femme. Elle était assise sur un rocher qui bordait le chemin. Il fronça les sourcils pour essayer de la reconnaître, mais rien à faire. Sans ses lunettes, il était pire qu'une taupe. Méfiant, il ne bougea pas.

« Tu es très ponctuel. » Rajouta t-elle. « Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance. »

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda t-il, suspicieux.

Elle ria doucement en voyant qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de voir qui elle était. Il se sentit frustré. Elle se leva et avança vers lui. Il remarqua qu'elle boitait. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et tendit ses deux mains vers son visage. James, pas du tout rassuré, se recula mais il s'aperçut soudainement que sa vue était revenue. Ses lunettes étaient à présent sur son nez. Il découvrit alors le visage d'une vieille femme, aux longs cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux bleus chaleureux. Il sentit intérieurement soulagé quand elle lui fit un léger sourire.

« Allons, jeune homme. Je suis trop âgée pour te manger. »

James rougit légèrement à cette remarque déplacée. La vieille dame ria joyeusement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Répéta t-il, gêné.

La vieille se reprit et s'appuya sur sa canne. Les traits de son visage étaient plus sévères.

« Suis-moi, il est temps que tu saches. »

Vêtue d'une riche robe de sorcière rouge profond, la vieille femme commença à marcher sur le chemin qui menait à un petit chalet de pierre. L'homme ne réagit pas. La situation était trop étrange, il ne savait pas quoi penser. La vieille se retourna vers lui et sourit en voyant l'air perdu qu'il affichait.

« Ferais-tu attendre _encore_ une vieille femme ? »

Le mot _encore_ résonna dans sa tête. Que voulait-elle dire ? La curiosité s'empara de son esprit. Il regarda encore une fois autour de lui et se décida à la suivre à une distance respectable. La femme arriva devant la maison et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lorsque la gargouille représentant la poignée aperçut la maîtresse de maison. James hésita regardant soupçonneusement l'entrée. La porte décida pour lui et le poussa à l'intérieur. Il arriva dans un salon assez grand et regorgeant de babioles moldues et sorcières. La tête d'un cerf empaillé était accrochée au-dessus d'une grande cheminée allègrement décorée. James pâlît et les yeux du cerf bougèrent suivit par sa tête.

« T'inquiète pas gamin, je suis nourri et logé ! »

James déglutit péniblement. La sorcière assis autour d'une grande table ronde versant aimablement du thé dans une tasse, s'adressa au cerf.

« Tais-toi donc un peu Feuillard. » Le Cerf redevint immobile et sans âme. « Ne fais pas attention à lui, James. Viens donc t'asseoir. »

Il s'exécuta, toujours pale, en face d'elle. Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé mais il ne la but pas. Son visage devint nerveux.

« Ce cerf parle ! Qu'est ce que… »

« Connais-tu les esprits de la nature, James ? »

« J-je crois. » Bégaya t-il, intimidé par le ton sévère qu'elle avait pris.

« Feuillard ou plutôt Finéas Cerfeuille en était un. Il est mort lors de la première bataille des ténèbres qui s'est déroulé au Moyen-Âge et qui d'ailleurs a été oublié aujourd'hui. »

« La première bataille des ténèbres ? » Répéta t-il, sceptique.

« Je t'ai dit, personne ne s'en souvient. »

« Mais vous ? »

« Pour continuer à protéger Dame Nature, Feuillard a dû être enfermé par les Anciens dans un réceptacle qui se trouve être un trophée de chasse que _notre_ ancêtre à récupérer pour ne pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. » Raconta-elle en ignorant sa précédente question. « Aujourd'hui, il domine mon salon et tient compagnie à une pauvre vieille femme. »

« Notre ancêtre ? »

Il abhorrait une mine totalement perdue. Elle sourit gentiment.

« Qui êtes-vous à la fin ? Et qu'est ce que je fou ici ? Et répondez cette fois ci ! » Fit-il froidement.

« Je suis Magda Highton, descendante de Godric Gryffondor. »

James eut le souffle coupé, ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Qu'est ce que cette vieille folle disait ?

« Je ne suis pas encore folle, jeune homme. » Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Il sursauta, elle lisait même dans ses pensées ?

« Oui, c'est un de mes dons. » Répondit-elle à sa pensée, James fit des yeux ronds. « Que tu seras bientôt utilisé, James Potter. »

Il se leva d'un coup et bouscula sa chaise.. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il se passait. Pas folle, disait-elle ? C'est lui qui devenait complètement timbré ! Gryffondor n'avait plus de descendant depuis des années ! Dumbledore lui en aurait parlé sinon ! Il ouvrit brutalement la porte d'entrée et tomba nez à nez avec la vieille.

« Je savais que ta réaction serait de ce genre. »

Il recula, troublé et chercha sa baguette dans à l'intérieur de sa cape noire. Il se sentit faiblir lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait plus. Amusée, elle entra et referma la porte d'entrée. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui.

« Tout le monde a cru que Godric Gryffondor n'avait plus de descendant car ce secret a été enterré avec ton grand-père, Harold Potter. »

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Qu'est ce que mon grand-père vient faire là-dedans ! » Cracha-il en reculant pendant qu'elle s'avançait toujours vers lui.

« Vois-tu, James. La longue lignée des Potter est née du mariage d'un certain Charles Potter et de la dernière femme portant le nom de Gryffondor, Chalana Gryffondor. »

« Quoi ! » Hurla t-il en s'arrêtant.

« C'est comme ça que le nom de Gryffondor a été effacé. Seuls les Potter savaient ce secret. Seulement, ton grand-père a préféré l'emmener avec lui, pour protéger sa descendance »

« Mais pourquoi n'a t-il rien dit ? »

« A cause de la prophétie qui devait se réaliser. »

« Par Merlin ! Je ne le savais pas aussi naïf ! »

« Son intuition ne l'a pourtant pas trompé puisqu'elle est en marche depuis presque 15 ans. »

James sentit déconcerté, lui qui n'avait jamais cru en la Divination, voilà qu'on lui annonçait qu'elle existait pour de bon. Il eut soudainement un sentiment de malaise qui travailla son esprit. Depuis 15 ans ? Si c'était le cas, il en aurait entendu parler ! Mais de quel genre de prophétie s'agissait-il ? La vielle le regarda nerveusement et retourna vers le salon. James la suivit du regard et décida de l'interroger.

Elle s'était assise de nouveau derrière sa grande table ronde. Il se rassit également en face d'elle.

« Pouvez vous me parler de tout ça ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est mon rôle dans cette histoire. » Dit-elle entre deux gorgées de thé. « Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne te retrouves évanoui en plein milieu de l'Ecosse ? »

« Non… Je suis en Ecosse ? »

« C'est exact. »

Elle poussa le plateau où se trouvait la théière et posa ses coudes sur la table. James réfléchissait à ce qui aurait pu se passait.

« Je suis en mission pour le Minsitère de la Magie ou peut être pour l'Ordre ? »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir ? » Demanda t-elle, inquiète.

« Je devrais ? »

Elle grimaça légèrement. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de cette fameuse nuit ? Ce n'était pas du tout prévu au programme. James lui lançait en regard interrogateur. Elle essaya de trouver les bons mots.

« Hum. » Soupira t-elle. « Je viens de te parler d'une prophétie qui est en route depuis plusieurs années… »

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le moindre doute si ça dure depuis si longtemps ? »

« J'y viens. » Dit-elle sur un ton dur. « Si tu ne m'interrompes pas, je pourrais peut être en placer une ? »

« Je vous demande pardon. »

Elle sourit faiblement face à sa mine gênée. Il était pressé des avoir, c'était normal. Il lui rappela son grand-père. Harold était un homme sage mais farceur à ses heures. Il avait toujours été dans ses souvenirs, quelqu'un de courageux et admirer de sa famille. Il était mort en héros lors d'un attentat organisé par Voldemort près de Londres. James lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement et il possédait une partie de son caractère. Une touche d'arrogance et de timidité. Et il était aussi impatient que lui.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à Harry. »

Il haussa un sourcil, confus. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle, si elle faisait parti de sa famille.

« Je suis une sorte de cousine éloignée de ton grand-père. » Déclara t-elle suite à sa pensée. « Ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis une descendante directe de Gryffondor. Seul Merlin serait y répondre. J'ai connu ton grand-père il y a longtemps. Je lui ai enseigné tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et maintenant, je suis chargée de m'occuper de toi, comme le veut notre ancêtre et cette prophétie. »

Il réfléchissait sans vraiment écouter la fin de sa phrase. Il leva son regard indécis vers les yeux bleus de Mrs Highton.

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été inconscient depuis … »

« 14 ans. » Le coupa t-elle. « Depuis le 31 octobre 1981. »

Cette date ne lui était pas inconnue en effet. Un sentiment de crainte s'installa sur son visage. La suite de cette conversation n'allait pas lui plaire.

« C'est la date de ta mort, James. » Reprit-elle devant son silence pesant.

Il frissonna de tout son être. Mort ? Mais non ! Il était vivant ! Pour vérifier, il regarda ses mains et tâtonna son visage. La vieille dame ressentit son désarroi.

« Je te l'accorde, tout ceci est bizarre mais tu es ressuscité. »

« Mais comment ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu as été assassiné ce soir là par le plus grand cauchemar de notre temps…. »

« Voldemort ? »

« En effet. » Soupira t-elle. « Ton gardien des secrets t'a trahi, Lord Voldemort a su votre position et il vous a prit… »

« Lily ! Harry ! »

Il s'était levé soudainement, son cœur battait s'en rompre. La peur et l'inquiétude se lisaient sur son visage. Il abattit ses poings violemment sur la table et regarda froidement la bonne femme.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre mais après ta mort, ta femme a donné sa vie pour votre fils Harry. Un amour si fort qu'il a foudroyé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Peter Pettigrew avait trahi sa confiance ? Il avait trahi le serment des Maraudeurs ! Et dire qu'il ne voulait pas que ce soit Remus Lupin, son deuxième meilleur ami, à cause de son côté Loup-Garou. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment Queudver avait-il pu faire un truc pareil ! N'étaient-il pas ami ? A cause de sa stupidité, Lily et Harry étaient morts ! Il regarda attentivement la vieille et se remémorant ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

« Harry a survécu au sortilège de la mort ? »

« Tout aussi étonnant que ta résurrection. »

« Comment a t-elle fait ? Lily était morte non ? »

La vieille femme lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Il le fit lourdement. Il était furieux contre Pettigrew et contre lui-même mais intrigué par les prodiges de sa femme. Il savait que c'était la meilleure en enchantement mais de là à réussir ce que de nombreux mages ont échoué. Madga tripota ses doigts nerveusement.

« Depuis toutes ces années, rien ne t'as surpris chez cette jeune femme ? »

Il ne répondit rien. Lily a toujours été une femme surprenant mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'insinuer Mrs Highton. Qu'aurait-il dû voir ?

« Ne t'étais-tu jamais demander comment ce faisait-il qu'elle connaisse le secret de ton ami Loup-garou ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport ? Lily m'a expliqué que c'était à cause de ses absences répétées au moment de la pleine lune et … »

« Tu l'as donc pris pour une fille intelligente. » Fit-elle calmement, en prenant à nouveau du thé.

« Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que ma femme est bête ? » Questionna t-il, furieux et vexé.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Voyons ! » S'exclama t-elle, outrée. « Je dirais plutôt que l'amour rend aveugle. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas plutôt en venir aux faits ? » Se vexa t-il.

« Ne t'ais tu jamais demander pourquoi elle était une animagus ? Et comment elle avait fait pour le devenir ? »

« Je… »

« Bien sûr, puisqu'elle t'a ensorcelé de façon à ce que tu ne poses jamais cette question. »

James resta de marbre. Lily lui avait menti ? Lily lui avait jeter un sort pour ne pas qu'il en sache davantage sur ce qui aurait pu le choquer dans son attitude. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle a caché ? N'avait-elle pas confiance ?

« Ce que je vais t'apprendre est très difficile à digérer… »

« Allez-y » L'interrompit-il, déterminé.

« Lily Evans n'est pas ce qu'elle prétendait être. Elle a été désignée par les Anciens pour garder le Saut de l'avenir. »

« Qu 'est ce que cela signifie ? »

« Sais-tu que les idées noires de Voldemort étaient déjà envisagées à l'époque de son ancêtre Salazar Serpentard ? » Questionna la vieille dame en ignorant sa question. Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Il est le descendant de Serpentard ? Quel rapport avec Lily ? »

« Bref, Lily est chargée de veiller à ce que la prophétie soit accomplie pour rétablir l'équilibre magique de ce monde. »

« Quel est cette prophétie bon sang ! »

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui ont défié par trois fois, il sera naît lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera de son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main car aucun des deux ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre de Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois…_ »

« Le septième mois ? Harry est né à la fin du mois de juillet. Ca veut dire que… »

« Harry est celui qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Mais pourquoi mon fils ? »

« Justement, voilà la raison de votre seconde chance. La prophétie n'est pas entière car lorsque vous êtes morts, elle a été effacée. Celui qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera naît de ceux qui l'auront défié par trois fois. L'héritier de l'Ancienne Magie et la Gardienne du Saut des Anciens. »

« Je suis cet héritier ? »

« Oui, tu es l'héritier de Godric, élu de la Magie des Anciens, l'Ancienne Magie. »

« Lily était au courant de tout ceci ? »

« Oui, elle l'a su dès sa première année à Poudlard. Les Centaures, Fidèles des Anciens, ont été chargés de la mettre au courant. Seulement, elle ne savait pas qui était l'héritier. La seule manière de le déterminer était son cœur. Celui dont elle tomberait amoureuse serait le descendant de Gryffondor. »

Il devint pensif. Sa femme avait superbement bien caché son jeu et il ne supportait avoir été manipulé de la sorte. Il ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle. L'aimait-elle vraiment ? Ou était-ce seulement pour cette stupide prophétie ? Il était furieux ! Frustré et furieux !

« Tu auras l'occasion de lui parler. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une claque, il revint à la réalité et se pencha vers la table.

« Oui. » Affirma t-elle avec sérieux.

« Ou est-elle ? »

Il voulut se lever mais elle lui fit signe de se rasseoir et de l'écouter. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard était vide d'émotions.

« Je n'ai pas fini, jeune homme. » Commença t-elle. « Si tu es vivant c'est pour une seule raison, tu dois aider ton fils à survivre. »

Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise recouverte de velours noir.

« Que dois-je faire ? » Demanda t-il, avec tout son attention.

« Tu devras m'écouter pour commencer et ne pas te laisser influencer par tes sentiments. » Répondit-elle, sèchement.

Il acquieça avec nonchalance. Il n'était pas du genre à écouter ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il n'y avait que Lily qui arrivait à lui faire faire quelque chose mais là, il s'agissait de son fils et de Voldemort. Il voulait le voir pourrir en enfer pour tout le tort qui lui avait causé, et à sa famille. Au nom de tous les Potter décédés par la main du Tyran, Harry le tuera, foi de Maraudeur.

« Ton enseignement débutera demain. Tu dois te reposer et faire du ménage dans ton esprit. »

Il acquieça à nouveau. La vieille femme appela un elfe de maison qui lui montra sa chambre et lui apporta par la suite à manger. Il avait faim. Par la suite, il prit une douche et se coucha. Les rideaux fermés l'obscurité envahit la pièce. Il repensa à tout ce que Magda lui avait appris. Tout était surréaliste. Il pensa à sa femme, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en la voyant. Il était du genre têtu et rancunier tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son fils. Il devait avoir tellement grandi. A quoi ressemblait-il ? Il avait envi de le voir. Est-ce que cette femme le laissera le voir ? Il avait encore tellement de questions à lui poser. Savait-elle ce qu'étaient devenus ses amis ? Est ce que Peter avait été arrêté ou tué ? Il soupira. Elle avait raison, il devait faire le vide dans son esprit. Il devait être fort et courageux pour sa dignité et pour son fils.

* * *

Ben voila un premier Chapitre ! Laissez vos remarques et vos avis ! Il me faut de la motivation ! 

Ben je vous met déjà le chapitre deux ;)

bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla non pas d'Ivana mais d'Emma :** Oui je me suis trompée parce que bien sur avait déjà ce pseudo enregistré, je suis cruche, je sais lol Ben je vous met le chapitre deux, vu que j'avais déjà écrit tout ça pour que ce soit assez clair pour tout le monde.

**Disclamer :** Je l'ai déjà dis au premier chapitre mais rien est à moi sauf ce qui a pu sortir de ma tête. Lol

**Histoire :** Apres HP4 mais spoiler tome 5 et 6. Nous connaissons dès à présent l'héritier. Voyons ce qu'il se passe en dehors de l'Ecosse.

* * *

**Chap 2 : Un ange**

Une magnifique nuit étoilée surplombée le château de l'école de Sorcellerie la plus populaire de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Dans son bureau, son vieux directeur scrutait le ciel avec tristesse. Il s'inquiétait pour l'avenir et surtout pour son jeune protégé, Harry Potter. Cornélius Fudge avait refusé de croire au retour du Mage Noir. C'est vrai, pourquoi le Ministre de la Magie croirait un jeune garçon qui a affronté Lord Voldemort par deux fois ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas admettre que la mort de Cédric Diggory avait été œuvrée par la baguette de l'héritier de Serpentard ?

Derrière ses lunettes demi-lune le regard toujours pétillant du vieil homme s'éteignait de plus en plus chaque jour. Les problèmes affluaient depuis la fin juin, depuis la finale de la Coupe de Feu, depuis que Harry était revenu du cimetière où reposait Tom Jedusor. Il soupira. Son Poste de président de Magenmageot ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et il s'inquiétait pour Poudlard. Le Département de la scolarité Magique étudiait son dossier depuis qu'il essayait de faire comprendre que Voldemort était de nouveau parmi nous. Tout le monde lui riait au nez malgré son immense notoriété. Le Minsitère et la presse le prenaient pour un vieux fou sénile. Ce comportement n'était pas digne d'un Directeur de Poudlard. Heureusement, son équipe pédagogique le soutenait. Heureusement qu'il avait des amis de confiance parmi le Minsitère. Sans cela, il ne savait pas s'il aurait craqué. Sa seule motivation était Harry.

Il se tourna vers son grand bureau recouvert d'une tonne de paperasse. Il n'y avait pratiquement que des lettres provenant du Minsitère. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta le visage. La fatigue venait lui titiller les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, c'était impossible avec tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Il reposa ses lunettes sur son nez et aperçut une lettre n'ayant pas d'adresse de provenance. Il l'attrapa et observa son écriture. C'était celle de Molly Weasley. Il lut sa lettre avec attention sous la lumière d'une faible bougie.

_Albus, _

_Arthur m'a annoncé que Dolores Ombrage était chargée de ton dossier concernant Poudlard. Tu sais combien cette femme est une vraie fouineuse ! De plus, c'est la plus fidèle employée de Fudge ! Il semblerait même qu'elle voudrait revoir tout le système pédagogique. Mais tu dois déjà être au courant de tout ça. _

_Arthur ne veut pas que je me fasse autant de soucis mais tout cela me dépasse. Nous sommes tous enfermés et mes enfants sont de plus en plus intenables. Et je parle de TOUS les enfants de cette maison !_

Albus sourit, Molly faisait allusion à Sirius Black. L'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban était toujours recherché par le Minsitère. Sans la preuve vivante que Peter Pettigrew était lui aussi de retour, Sirius était caché et surveillé. Il ne devait en aucun cas sortir mais depuis qu'il savait que son filleul était de nouveau exposé à la menace Voldemort, il ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Il se faisait du souci constamment malgré la présence de son meilleur ami, Remus Lupin. Il était le seul en mesure de le raisonner. Molly étant trop caractérielle et aussi impatiente que lui, ils se disputaient toujours au sujet du fils de James et Lily Potter. Molly le considérait comme son fils et de nature protectrice, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plutôt. Surtout que Ron son plus jeune fils était le meilleur ami de Harry et qu'il ne manquait pas de rappeler que lui aussi voudrait avoir de ses nouvelles. Seulement, toute communication avec le jeune sorcier était interdite pour sa sécurité et pour ne pas révéler l'endroit où Sirius se trouvait.

_Enfin, nous savons que tu as des problèmes à régler, nous aussi la tuyauterie avance. C'est pas encore du luxe mais nous arriverons bientôt à gérer. Nous avons besoin de conseils encore._

_Je pense que tu verras Arthur demain._

_Nous t'embrassons._

_Molly._

Les derniers mots de Molly étaient incompréhensibles, pour la simple et unique raison que cela ne devait pas se savoir en cas de détournement du courrier. Molly avait raison, il devait réunir l'Ordre du Phénix pour prendre connaissance de la situation depuis que le Mage noir était de retour. L'Ordre de Phénix est une société secrète fondée par lui-même au temps du premier règne de Voldemort. Elle regroupe de nombreux sorciers pour lutter contre les attentats organisés par les Partisans du descendant de Serpentard. Leur but était très utopique à l'époque, vaincre Lord Voldemort et ses idées noires. Aujourd'hui elle a été reconstituée pour connaître les déplacements du Tyran mais aussi pour protéger Harry. Cependant, L'Ordre ne comporte plus autant de fidèles à Dumbledore. Beaucoup trop ont été tués durant la première guerre et il est difficile de trouver de nouvelles recrues avec les contre-propos du Ministre. Le reste de l'Europe reste aussi suspicieux. La Grande-Bretagne avait trop d'influence sur les autres pays, ce que Dumbledore regrettait.

Il se prépara à répondre à la rouquine lorsque quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Il fut surpris. Il était presque minuit et il ne devait y avoir que Rusard qui arpentait les couloirs. Le toquement se fit plus fort. Albus se leva, méfiant et ouvrit d'un signe de main la porte. Il découvrit une femme aux lunettes rondes faisant ressortir ses yeux globuleux. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient recouverts d'une toque et elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre de toutes les couleurs. Elle affichait une mine angoissée.

« Sibylle ? » Dit-il, étonnée. « Entrez. »

« Merci Monsieur le Directeur. »

Sa voix était aiguë comme si elle voulait refouler un sanglot. Il lui montra le siège en face de son bureau et referma la porte magiquement. Elle semblait gênée et distraite.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Fit-il d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Ils s'assirent en même temps. Le professeur Trelawney hésita un instant puis leva doucement son regard vers le directeur.

« Elle sera bientôt là. »

Dumbledore resta perplexe. Il était rare que le professeur de Divination s'exprime aussi peu. Il posa ses coudes sur son bureau et la regarda avec attention.

« Sibylle, expliquez donc à un vieillard fatigué ce qui se passe ? Je ne pense pas avoir réellement assimiler votre phrase. »

Son ton était doux avec une pointe de confusion. Sibylle s'assit au fond de son siège.

« Depuis plusieurs jours, les astres me parlent. » Murmura t-elle, inquiète. « Les Anciens ont ramené à la vie leur Gardienne. »

Le vieux directeur lui lança un regard interrogateur. Les Anciens ? Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de leur existence ? Aurait-elle eu une vision dont elle se souvenait ?

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire Sibylle ? »

« Voilà le problème, monsieur. » Déclara t-elle, dépitée. « J'ai essayé de comprendre en consultant les feuilles de thé et mes différents bouquins. Je ne vois pas ce que sont ces Anciens et cette Gardienne. »

On lui avait donc transmit un message. Pas le même genre de message que d'habitude. Juste une phrase prononcée par les Anciens. Une phrase qui turlupinait cette femme qui avait toujours était considérée comme une escroc au près des élèves de Poudlard. Elle se pencha vers son bureau, regardant le vieil homme avec ses yeux globuleux.

« Je me suis dit que vous sauriez ce que cela signifiait ? Vous connaissez tellement de chose professeur. »

« Je vais réfléchir sur la question. » Répondit-il d'un ton flegmatique. « Allez vous reposer en attendant. »

Elle acquiesça, déçue. Elle se leva et se retira du bureau de son employeur, d'un pas lent. Dumbledore resta pensif. Il se tourna quelques instant plus tard vers sa grande bibliothèque renfermant des livres en tout genre. Il essayait de se rappeler si un de ses livres parlaient des Anciens. Seulement, c'était quasi-impossible selon lui car c'était trop dangereux de posséder un tel ouvrage, même à Poudlard. Son index posé sur son menton, il lisait les différents titres mais rien n'attirait son attention. D'autant plus que la lumière faible de la grande bougie s'éteignit. Il soupira et sortit sa baguette. Il prononça un faible « Lumos », la lumière sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et ….

« Par Merlin… » S'étonna le vieil homme en portant son autre main sur son cœur.

Devant lui était débout, une femme à la chevelure feue, au teint laiteux et aux yeux plus brillants que deux émeraudes. Elle était habillée d'une robe de sorcière noire et très élégante. Elle était plus petite et affichait un sourire nerveux sur son visage d'ange…C'est ça, il voyait un ange.

« Le Ministère a peut être raison, je suis fou. » Se dit-il à lui-même.

« Non, Monsieur. » Protesta telle d'une douce voix. « C'est difficile à croire mais je suis bien… »

« Je rêve peut-être ? » L'interrompit-il, brusquement.

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu son ancien directeur aussi nerveux, lui qui était toujours calme et serein, c'était plutôt anodin. Allait-il la croire ?

« C'est bien moi, Lily. »

Il se rappela soudainement la phrase de Sibylle Trelawney et ce pourquoi, il cherchait un bouquin. Il leva à nouveau son regard sur cette femme qui était morte, il y a 14 ans. Cette nuit d'Halloween, 1981. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il reprit son calme après quelques instant sous l'œil inquiet de la jeune femme. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu dans sa longue vie, cela n'était peut être pas un rêve.

« La Gardienne » Fit-il simplement.

« Oui. Je suis la Gardienne des Anciens. » Assura t-elle, mal à l'aise. « Je suis chargée à ce que la prophétie soit accomplie jusqu'au bout. »

Il ne dit rien, l'observant toujours avec un grand intérêt. Il se décida à bouger et s'assit derrière son bureau, sa baguette toujours en main. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit doucement. Il prononça une formule et la grande bougie se ralluma.

« Merci, professeur. »

« De quoi, exactement, Lily ? »

« De ne pas m'avoir pris pour un sbire de Voldemort. »

« J'avoue que je suis tellement surpris que je n'y aie même pas pensé. Si cela avait été le cas, je pense que vous m'auriez déjà tué. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, il sentit de la tristesse et de l'embarras émanés de son ancienne élève.

« Vous m'avez toujours surpris mais là, je dois dire que revenir dans le monde des vivants est très surréaliste. »

« C'est assez compliqué. »

« J'ai toute la nuit. » Dit-il en souriant.

Elle acquiesça et entama son récit en commençant par sa rencontre avec les Centaures dès sa première année à Poudlard. Ce sont eux qui lui ont appris sa destinée et l'existence de cette prophétie. Il avait été très dur pour elle, une gamine de 11 ans, de gober ce genre d'histoire. Une prophétie qui la concernait d'autant plus. Dumbledore fut surpris que cette prophétie que Sibylle lui avait annonçait quelques temps après la disparition du Mange Noir existait déjà depuis des siècles. Le Mal était déjà donc préconisé, cela l'intriguait beaucoup.

Elle lui raconta la partie de la prophétie qui a été effacé concernant son passage et celui de l'Héritier de l'Ancienne Magie. Il ne fut pas étonné de découvrir que ce n'était autre que James Potter. Harold Potter son grand-père lui avait confié ce lourd secret. Il était le dernier descendant à l'époque de Godric Gryffondor, l'élu des Anciens, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment fait le rapprochement avec Harry et son pire ennemi. Poudlard était donc une des causes de ce Mal. Il est vrai que les quatre directeurs ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus sur plusieurs points concernant l'équilibre de la Magie. Les ambitions et les idéologies étaient différentes pour les adolescents qui seraient envoyés dans les différentes maisons.

Personne ne savait que James était cet élu, il n'y avait donc que la Gardienne qui pouvait le reconnaître, il serait celui dont elle tomberait amoureuse mais elle avoua que pour la réalisation de la Prophétie, il ne devait rien savoir. Cela aurait pu tout changer. Oui, tout. Il resta impassible. Si James avait su peut être que Harry aurait eu tout au long de sa jeunesse des parents et un parrain auprès de lui… C'est là, que la jeune femme déclara que s'il aurait su, le destin de leur fils et celui de Voldemort aurait été effectivement différent. L'un serait aujourd'hui toujours aussi fort, chaos et destruction régneraient, et l'autre n'aurait jamais pu le tuer. Personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Le directeur de Poudlard en déduit que la cicatrice de Harry était l'emblème de sa force. « Il le marquera de son égal… » De ce point de vue, c'était tout à fait clair. Il comprit également que la protection qu'avait reçu Harry avant que sa mère ne meure, était un acte de Haute Magie. L'Amour était un acte de Magie infaillible.

Mais pourquoi était-elle revenue à la vie ? Elle fut plus nerveuse. Tout était prévu et elle le savait que son mari et elle-même mourraient, il y a 14 ans. Si les Anciens l'avaient ramené à la vie c'était uniquement pour que la fin de la prophétie s'accomplisse mais aussi pour aider son fils à survivre. La Gardienne du Saut était donc la préservatrice de la paix en quelque sorte. Mais pourquoi être revenue çà la vie seulement maintenant ?

« Nous sommes liés à Voldemort. » Dit-elle, remuante. « Le fait qu'il soit ressuscité, nous avons ramené à la vie. »

Le vieil homme resta pensif. Ce que venait de dire Lily n'était pas improbable. Harry était aussi lié mais d'une autre manière. Un sentiment de malaise passa sur le visage ridé du directeur.

« Que deviendrez-vous le jour où Lord Voldemort sera vaincu ? »

« Je n'en sais malheureusement rien. » Répondit-elle tristement.

« Avez vous pensé à votre fils ? » Interrogea t-il, d'une voix douce.

Son regard portait vers la table. Il vit une larme coulait le long de sa joue, ce qui lui provoqua un pincement au cœur.

« Doit-il être au courant de votre présence ? »

« Je pense. » Espéra t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« C'est certainement à moi maintenant de vous racontez l'histoire d'un bébé qui fut nommé le _Survivant._ »

Elle sourit, heureusement de pouvoir connaître son fils et de tout ce qui avait pu ce passait en 14 ans. Albus Dumbledore lui raconta ce qui s'était produit après sa mort. L'enfermement de Sirius à Azkaban pour avoir été inculpé à la place de Peter. Que son fils alors a du alors vivre chez sa charmante sœur et son horrible mari. Sa rentrée à Poudlard. Sa première confrontation avec Voldemort. Ce qu'il avait appris de Tom Jedusor. Sa rencontre avec Remus Lupin et son parrain, puis sa désignation par la Coupe de Feu lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait eu lieu l'année passée.

Elle était triste. Comment avait-elle pu faire subir tout ceci à son fils ? Elle regrettait d'avoir été choisi par les Anciens, elle regrettait d'avoir menti à l'homme de sa vie et à ses amis. Dumbledore capta sa détresse et la mena vers la chambre qu'elle avait occupée lorsqu'elle avait été Préfète en chef lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle le remercia, et tellement affectée et épuiséepar ce qu'il venait de lui racontait, elle s'endormit emportée par Morphée.

* * *

Reviewez jeunes padawans ! (folie star wars dsl lol) Quand pensez vous ? Suis je tordue d'esprit ? 

Il me semble que oui, mais est ce que ça tient la route ?

A bientot pour de nouvelles aventures ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Chalut à tous ! je reviens apres un temps d'absence, le temps de savoir comment j'allais continuer apres ces deux chapitres. Alors vous allez etre surpris, ca devient illogique. On aurait pus se dire que ce chapitre serait le premier. MAIS non ! Je defie les lois de la logique !

**Disclaimer :** Toujours la même chose, JKR sauf ce qui pourrait survenir de mon imagination

**Résumé et histoire :** C'est toujours un espèce de Tome 5, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis UA ! ;)

L'héritier et la gardienne sont de retour mais de longues épreuves les attendent (quel suspense, nan ? lol) ainsi qu'à Harry (comme tout le monde le sait lol) Dumbledore a donc découvert ce que cachait réellement la prophétie. Mais sera-t-elle efficace pour nous débarasser de Voldy ? (Ben ça on le verra BEAUCOUP plus tard mdr)

* * *

**Un peu de RaR :** Merci à toutes ces reviews c'est trop gentil

**Les maraudeuses** : Déjà j'adore votre pseudo, et oui, une fan des Maraudeurs lol Donc merci et voila la suite !

**Cornett** : Oui, moi, aussi j'espère que Harry aura enfin une vie paisible ou il pourrait retrouver ses parents. Mais ça, c'est le but du suspens. (c'est-à-dire que même moi pour l'instant je sais pas trop ce que mon clavier va me sortir mdr) Merci pour tes encoragements.

**Calimeli** : Tu trouves ma fic crédible ? Lol ca me rassure. Merci.

**Lyane** : Merci de m'avoir privilégié ! lol voici donc la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Lu Potter** : Merci. Pour les chapitres, j'essaye d'avancer. Mais j'ai pas mal de boulot à l'IUT. Donc je gère comme je peux ;)

**Nynousette **: Merci. Et donc oui, je la continue ;) J'espère que ça te plaira !

**Arvedin **: Merci. Et voici donc la suite. ;)

**Athalie :** Mon esprit est tordue, enfin je pense. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que mon imagination ne me lachera pas en chemin. Merci ;)

**Marilou Lupin :** C'est clair que sur deux chap on peut rien faire lol. J'en ai mis quand même 2 ! lol Merci et voila la suite.

**Erylis** : Moi aussi j'espère que ca sera aussi bien apprecié. Merci.

**Voila je vous laisse lire le plus bizarre des chapitres ! Laissez moi encore vos avis ! ;) bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Retour aux Sources**

****

Les flammes d'une cheminée dansaient allègrement sur le doux rythme d'une valse allemande, éclairant faiblement la pièce d'une noble salle à manger quelque peu poussiéreuse. Un petit homme était assis sur un sofa, il se tripotait nerveusement les mains et ses fines lèvres tremblées... de peur ? Oui. Il avait peur, Peter Pettigrew avait peur. Il attendait le retour de celui à qui il vouait à présent fidélité... Sans aucun remord ? Si. Il n'y avait que cela qui préoccupait son esprit. Il avait trahi la confiance de ses amis par peur... Il avait été toujours comme ça. Peureux et égoiste. Quand il n'était encore qu'un collégien de Poudlard, il s'était rangé derrière les plus fort... Mais ceux ci leur avaient confiés ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui donnera jamais: De l'amitié. Pourtant, en dévouant corps et âme à ce dernier, il vivrait. Mais à quel prix ? Voilà, ce qui se tramait depuis plusieurs mois. Cette mission qui ruinerait tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses amis. Amis ? Pouvait-il encore les appelé ainsi ? Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il était au service de Lord Voldemort... Plusieurs années qu'il n'osait regardé ses amis en face.

Mais ce soir était le soir des adieux. C'était fini. Le Seigneur Noir avait ordonné et il devra exécuter. En aura t-il le courage ? Courage. Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la maison de Godric Gryffondor l'avait choisi. Il n'avait aucun courage. Il avait toujours pleuré face à ceux qui aujourd'hui étaient ses alliés. Il avait toujours été protégé par les "vrais" Gryffondor. Si son père le voyait aujourd'hui, il serait extrêmement déçu. Tout comme ses amis le seront après ce soir. Non. Cela ne sera pas de la déception mais de la haine. Une haine qui le poursuivra jusqu'à sa fin. C'était après tout ce qu'il méritait. Oui. Tout. Une larme coula sur sa joue potelée.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit soudainement. Peter se leva aussitôt essuyant rapidement sa joue et ses yeux brun humides. Une silhouette noire entra accompagnée de sifflements aigus qui fient frissonner le jeune homme. La porte se ferma dans un bruit sourd et la silhouette s'avança d'un pas gracieux. Peter ne pouvait pas relever la tête, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à décoller su sol. Il sentit une pression sur son dos, son inconscient réclamait la révérence devant son maître. Ce qu'il fit le plus maladroitement possible. Il sentit une présence visqueuse passer à côté de lui et se coucher près du feu. La musique s'arrêta soudainement et les flammes brillèrent intensément.

"Queudver, relève-toi." Ordonna la silhouette toujours voilée sur un ton doucereux.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta avec nervosité. Sa respiration était rapide, ses lèvres étaient toujours tremblantes et ses mains étaient devenues moites. La silhouette émit un léger ricanement.

"Queudver, serais-tu angoissé ?"

Le dénommé Queudver pâlit brusquement. Son maître savait déceler le moindre des troubles de ses serviteurs. Il lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert.

"Sentirais-je, par hasard, une once de regret ?"

"N-Non, maître." Bégaya t-il avec fébrilité. "Je ne regrette pas de v-vous servir."

"Vraiment ?" Persifla la voix, sans conviction. "Allons, Queudver, tu reverras bientôt ton ami."

Queudver leva légèrement son nez pour voir son Seigneur. Il était tout proche de lui.

"Ce soir sera le plus glorieux évènement de Lord Voldemort."

En entendant son nom, il frémit.

"Potter sera obligé de rejoindre mes rangs. Tout est prêt ?"

"O-Oui, Maitre."

"Rends-toi alors sur les lieux et assures toi que Black comprenne bien ce que tu mijotes."

Il bougea légèrement et refit une révérence maladroite avant de se diriger vers la sortie. C'était l'heure. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure comme s'il courait le marathon. Il attrapa la poignet et ouvrit la porte.

"Queudver ne me déçoit pas." Avait-il dit sur un ton qui refroidit tout son être.

Il sortit tout en pensant une dernière fois à ce qui fut autrefois les plus belles années de sa vie. La guerre était sur le point de finir et ce n'était pas le célèbre James Potter qui l'arrêterait. C'était Queudver qui l'anéantirait. Ses yeux embués brillèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la mort ... Peur, Tristesse et désespoir, voilà trois mots qui résumait Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

La nuit sombre s'était abattue sur les quartiers résidentiels modestes à proximité de Londres. Un croissant de lune solitaire planait dans le ciel, éclairant faiblement les petites maisons moldues. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Seule une brise légère agitait les branches des quelques arbres longeant les rues. Aucune âme ne dérangeait ce silence pesant et nerveux. Les habitants étaient, pratiquement, tous endormis, quelques fenêtres étaient encore éclairées et s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure, comme si Morphée les emportaient un par un vers le pays des rêves. Pourtant, un petit garçon refusait de dormir.

Dans les bras berceurs de sa mère, Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes. La jeune femme rousse lui chantait de sa voix douce une berceuse, normalement infaillible. Elle commençait à douter d'elle. Son fils ne lui avait jamais donné autant de fil à retordre même lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle essayait de le calmer mais il persistait, comme s'il savait... Elle soupira et déposa le garçonnet âgé d'un an dans son berceau. Elle se mit à l'observer, son regard émeraude était brillant comme si elle aussi, elle voulait pleurer. Son estomac se serra quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se fermer. Des pas rapides alertés par les cris du bébé résonnaient dans le couloir. Un jeune homme aux cheveux brun indomptables passa l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre d'enfant. Il paraissait inquiet de voir sa femme désespérée devant leur fils, toujours brailleur.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Questionna t-il en s'avançant vers le berceau.

Il se pencha découvrant un petit garçon aussi brun que lui, devenu soudainement silencieux quand il sentit à son tour la présence de son papa. La jeune mère put à nouveau respirer. Harry réclamait seulement son père. Ce dernier souleva son fils et le posa contre sa poitrine l'enroulant de ses bras protecteurs. Les yeux émeraude de Harry observèrent son père. Dès qu'il aperçut le sourire rassurant que lui faisait le jeune homme, il essaya ses yeux rougis par les larmes avec ses petits poings.

"Je t'annonce que tu deviens officiellement sa mère." Plaisanta la jeune femme.

Il détourna son regard noisette vers la belle jeune femme qui lui adressait un charmant sourire.

"Je ne fais pas trop viril pour être sa mère ?" Avait-il dit sur le même ton.

"Tu es surtout trop arrogant."

Il lui fit un sourire amusé. Harry avait callé sa tête dans le coup de son père, échappant quelques sanglots. La jeune femme lui caressa les cheveux aussi incoiffables que ceux son père. Ce dernier lui frotta le dos délicatement.

"Qu'est ce que tu as, bonhomme ?" Lui demanda son père.

Le petit se contenta de sangloter en guise de réponse. La jeune femme ressentit alors une immense tristesse émanait du corps de son fils. Son mari lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaule.

"J'ai essayé de le calmer pendant une heure." Soupira t-elle, inquiète. "Et ne me dis pas que je suis une mère indigne, je suis déjà au courant."

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à bascule près de la grande fenêtre sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Il s'avança doucement vers elle.

"Ce n'est pas du genre de Lily Evans de se laisser abattre."

Elle leva la tête, étonnée d'entendre son nom de jeune fille. Il affichait un sourire satisfait. Elle se releva, lui faisant face.

"Pour une fois tu as raison, Potter."

Elle arborait le même sourire.

"J'ai toujours raison, Evans."

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête pour embrasser la tête de son fils, qui n'avait toujours rien dit depuis l'arrivée de son père. Elle s'en inquiétait. Son comportement n'était pas celui d'une petit garçon d'un an. Elle préféra distraire son mari pour ne pas qu'il s'en aperçoive.

"Au lieu de dire des bêtises, viens donc manger." Dit-elle, toujours souriante.

Elle lui tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Déçu de ne pas avoir reçu son baiser, il la suivit, tout en caressant le dos de son fils, qui s'agrippait fermement à ses vêtements. Dans la cuisine, Lily agitait sa baguette. La nourriture apparaissait de nul part et se préparait sans la moindre aide. La jeune femme n'avait juste qu'à allumer le four. Son mari l'observait, tout comme son fils, qui appréciait la présence de la magie. Cela l'intriguait. Lily aperçut le regard de son fils et lui tendit un biscuit au chocolat. Celui-ci hésita un instant, puis se décida à le prendre, croquant fermement une bouchée. Lily fut ravie que son petit garçon devienne moins ronchon.

"Et moi ?" Dit le jeune homme, faussement offensé.

"James, on ne grignote pas avant le repas." Réprimanda t-elle avec ironie.

Il fit une moue boudeuse, ce qui fit sourire son fils.

"Harry, tu oses te moquer de ton paternel ?"

Le garçonnet lui fit un sourire encore plus grand découvrant ses petites dents qui n'étaient pas encore toutes sorties. James lui caressa la tête et il alla s'asseoir à table, Harry sur ses genoux. Lily arriva avec une assiette qui sentait très bon. Elle fit apparaître les couverts et il commença à manger, tout en faisant attention à son fils. Lily le regardait avec attention. Il était tellement doux et attentionné. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé cela de James Potter, il y a quelques années.

"Est-ce que ta journée s'est bien passée ?" Demanda t-elle.

Il était entrain d'essuyer la bouille pleine de miettes de biscuit de son petit bout, quand il soupira. Un soupir qui en disait long. Son regard avait changé lorsqu'il le leva vers elle. Il était à la fois grave et triste. Le coeur de la jeune mère s'accéléra et ses mains devenues moites serrèrent le tissu de sa jupe.

" Lily, promets-moi de rester calme."

" Qui ?" Articula t-elle difficilement.

"Alice et Franck..."

En entendant le prénom de son amie d'enfance et celui de son mari, elle plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche. La pupille des ses yeux s'était agrandie d'horreur.

"Merlin, non ! Dis mois que ce n'est pas vrai !"

"Ecoutes moi mon coeur..."

"Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai..." Sanglota t-elle, les larmes perlant sur ses joues rosies.

Il avait avancé sa chaise, posant une main rassurante sur son genou et une autre posée sur le torse de son fils. Son regard essayait de trouver celui de son épouse.

"Lily, écoutes moi." Reprit-il, alors qu'elle sanglotait. "Ils ne sont pas morts."

"Quoi ?"

"On les a retrouvés ce matin dans une vieille maison délabrée près de Londres. Ils sont vivants..."

"Mais ?" Dit-elle, entre deux sanglots.

"Ils ont perdu la raison."

Lily resta stoique. Elle n'avait très bien assimilé cette dernière phrase. James comprit sa détresse.

"Cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient disparu. Un mois qu'ils ont été torturés par des Mangemorts."

"D-Doloris ?" Bégaya t-elle avec appréhension de la réponse.

James ferma les yeux et les baissa vers le sol. Lily était trop perspicace. La jeune femme ne disait plus rien. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. son regard était vide d'émotions. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de son corps. Harry appuya sa tête contre le torse de son père entendant les battements rapides de son coeur et le sifflement nerveux de sa respiration. Comme s'il avait deviné la tristesse de ses parents, il toucha le visage de James. Celui ci resserra son étreinte et attrapa la main de sa femme puis y déposa un baiser.

"Je suis désolée, amour."

"Il n'y a aucun espoir ?" Dit-elle de sa voix chevrotante.

"Je suis désolée." Répéta t-il doucement.

Lily essayait de comprendre pourquoi ? Alice et Franck Londubat ... Deux aurors presque autant reconnus que James Potter. Pourquoi les avaient-ils laissé en vie ? Qu'est ce qu'ils cherchaient ?

"Crois-tu" Commença t-elle, en s'essuyant ses yeux. " Qu'ils voulaient savoir ?"

"Je pense plutôt à un avertissement."

Elle ressentit dans son ton de la culpabilité. Elle serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

"Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Albus mais je pense que cela me visait personnellement."

"Nous visait." Rectifia t-elle, durement. "James, As-tu prévenu Peter, Sirius et Remus ?"

"Lily" Dit-il calmement. " Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que nous en pensons. Cela ne ferait qu'éveiller les soupçons."

"Mais te rends compte que la prochaine fois cela pourrait être l'un d'entre eux ?" Dit-elle, anxieuse.

"Mon coeur, cela pourrait être n'importe qui."

James se maudit intérieurement. Lily était devenue livide à l'entente de ses mots.

"Ce sont de grands garçons. Ils connaissaient les risques."

"J'ai peur." Déclara t-elle en baissant les yeux.

"J'ai confiance en Peter. Tout ira bien."

"Comment peux-tu dire que tout ira bien ? Des gens meurent tous les jours dans cette foutue guerre ! "

Elle s'était levée soudainement et elle avait craqué. James s'était levé à son tour tout en berçant Harry qui commençait à gémir.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens mais dis-toi qu'ils se battent pour nous permettre de vivre, pour l'avenir de nos enfants."

"Justement ! Tu fais parti de ces gens ! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses..."

Les derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge. Les larmes revenaient au coin de ses magnifiques yeux verts. James ressentit son désespoir. Il avait autant peur qu'elle mais il s'était jurée de protéger sa famille quoiqu'il en coûte.

"Je ne peux rien te promettre mon coeur. Mais quoiqu'il se passe, jamais je ne te laisserais. Je serais toujours là pour Harry et pour toi."

Ces mots raisonnèrent dans sa tête. Il la regardait avec tant d'amour. Un amour qu'elle ne méritait certainement pas. Elle pleura et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Harry se colla aussi à sa mère. James caressa de sa main libre les cheveux roux de son aimée. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'une atmosphère de mort planer au-dessus de sa maison ? Son instinct d'animagus prit le dessus. Il se détacha doucement de sa femme et lui tendit son fils qui accepta volontiers l'étreinte de sa mère. Lily ne protesta pas, elle savait-elle aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son coeur accéléra la cadence pendant que James se rendait près de la grande fenêtre du salon. Le regard du jeune homme changea. Il ne sut comment mais il aperçut deux yeux rouges dans la nuit sombre. Ils étaient encore au milieu de la rue. A cet instant, James n'avait jamais ressentit ça de sa vie, même après tout ce qu'il avait vu durant son métier d'Auror. Il avait peur. Une peur presque paralysante. Lily avait vu son mari palir dangereusement. Ca y est. L'heure de la comédie avait assez duré. Et dire qu'elle aurait pu tout éviter. James se précipita vers elle, la peur sur son beau visage.

"Lily, prends Harry et va t-en !"

"Quoi ?" Avait-elle dit pour rester le plus crédible possible. " Mais que se passe t-il ? James, qu'est ce qu'il y a..."

"Il est là." Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Harry commença à sangloter. Lily fut prise de panique.

"Je vais le retenir. Va t-en !"

Elle ne bougea pas, terrorisée. Harry pleura de nouveau à chaudes larmes. James la secoua.

"Je t'en prie, pars !"

"Je ne te laisserais pas tout seul ! Tu vas ..."

"Je t'en prie, Lily. Fais-moi confiance. Va t-en!"

Ses yeux exprimaient son impatience et son ton était devenu sévère. Lily savait ce qu'elle avait affaire et l'embrassa furtivement lui murmurant avant de partir un "je t'aime". Elle courut, Harry dans ses bras, vers la porte menant vers l'autre partie du jardin. James entendit encore les pleurs du bébé. Un pincement au coeur lui arracha son souffle. Il allait affronter la mort. Il sortit sa baguette de l'arrière de son pantalon. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Rien à cet instant, n'aurait pu l'en dissuader. Il le devait. Pour Harry, Lily, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Qu'était donc arriver à ce dernier ? Il ne préféra pas le savoir. Un fracas assourdissant retendit depuis la porte d'entrée. Les sortilèges de protection avaient cédé. Il était là. Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla à sa rencontre.

"Potter ! C'est donc ainsi que tu accueille tes invités ?"

James brandissait sa baguette l'air déterminé et haineux vers l'intrus. Il ne bougea pas sous sa remarque.

"Tu sais certainement pourquoi je suis là. _En personne_." Dit il de sa voix froide.

"Jamais." Cracha t-il. "Jamais, je ne te servirais. La mort est bien plus plaisante."

"Si c'est ton voeu le plus cher, je me fais une joie de te rendre ce service."

Sa baguette tendue, Voldemort sous son capuchon noir, lui fit un sourire satisfait.

"Ce soir commence une nouvelle _ère_."

Sa voix fit frissoner James qui avait du mal à se concentrer. Comment pourrait-il résister à la mort ? Ses dernières pensées valsèrent vers Lily et son fils. _Harry, promets-moi que tu survivras_, se dit-il. _Adieu._

"Adava Kedavra !"

"Everber..."

Un éclair vert fut plus rapide que le sort de James, qui le frappa de plein fouet. Son corps bascula en arrière et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Voldemort s'avança vers lui et le regarda avec ses yeux rouges méprisants.

"Quel gâchis."

Son regard se détacha lorsqu'il entendit les cris d'un bébé. C'était le fils de Potter. La mère était donc tellement folle pour être restée ? Il passa au-dessus du corps inerte de James. Lily qui était dehors n'avait pas pu s'enfuir en voyant la lumière verte sortir de la maison. James était mort. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un précipice sans fond. Sa respiration était haletante et son coeur battait encore plus fort. Les cris de son fils la firent pleurer. Il avait compris. Elle aperçut soudainement la silhouette de ses cauchemars: Voldemort était à quelques mètres d'elle. Il avança doucement comme s'il flottait au-dessus du sol. Lily reculait maladroitement. Comment pouvait-elle lui échapper ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Rien ne pourra y changer quoique ce soit maintenant que James était mort.

"Je vous en prie" Bafouilla t-elle. "Epargnez mon fils !"

"Comment ?" Fit -il comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris. " Pourquoi me priverais-je de tuer le dernier des Potter ?"

Elle se raidit, Harry pleura plus fort. Voldemort brandit sa baguette. Lily sut que c'était la fin. Elle susurra quelques mots à Harry. Des mots d'amour. Un amour que personne ne pourra briser, même pas la mort. Voldemort prononça la formule fatidique et dans un cri de terreur, Lily s'écroula sur le sol, ses yeux verts toujours ouvert tournés vers Harry qui pleurait toujours plus fort. Le petit garçon se redressa comme il put en criant et pleurant "Maman". Voldemort ricana de victoire. Il touchait enfin au but. Rien n'était plus exaltant qu'a cet instant. Il en avait fini avec les Potter. Dumbledore et le Ministère de la Magie seront bientôt à lui. Rien ne pourra arrêter le Mage Noir ! Il sera bientôt le maître de toute cette planète. Il avança vers le garçonnet, baguette en main. Harry pleurait tout en regardant cet homme qui avait prit ses parents.

"ADAVA KEDAVRA !"

L'éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette en direction de Harry. Une lumière étincelante brilla éclairant toute la rue. Un cri suraigu retentit jusqu'au fin fond de l'Ecosse...

Un homme se releva brusquement, la sueur perlant sur son visage. Le regard terrorisé. La respiration haletante. Il posa une main sur son coeur qui battait à s'en rompre. Il venait de revivre la pire nuit de sa vie ...

* * *

Alors ? quels sont vos impressions ? C'est pas tres mouvementés je vous l'avoue mais c'est ma version de cette fameuse nuit. Je sais que pour l'instant on pas l'impression d'anver mais pour la suite, ca me semble indispensable ! Et oui, je suis pas tres nette comme fille. mdr

**Reviewez moi svp ! Bientot le vrai commencement ! ;)**


End file.
